


The one where Kris' sense of fashion is misunderstood (but not really)

by itricochets



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itricochets/pseuds/itricochets





	The one where Kris' sense of fashion is misunderstood (but not really)

“Just terrible,” Sidney declares.

Jordan nods. “Absolutely awful.”

“It’s just so unfortunate,” Brooks laments but he can’t turn away.

James, apparently, has no words. He just stares in horror, his mouth opening and closing like a guppy until Paul closes it for him and pets his head. Nealer slouches beside him on the bench, the two of them shaking their heads in complete bewilderment. 

Fleury grins. “I don’t know what you all are on about. It’s amazing. It’s the gift that keeps on giving.”

“I am not going out in public with him when he’s dressed like that,” Jordan whispers and Geno pats his back sympathetically. “You can’t make me.” 

“I heard that,” Kris calls out from across the room. He saunters over and stares them down. “You all just wish you had my fashion sense.”

“No.” Geno shakes his head which makes Sid start giggling for some inexplicable, to Geno, reason. “Really don’t.” 

“I look good.”

“I don’t think that word means what you think it means,” Pascal mutters. “Have you even looked in a mirror lately?”

“I just don’t understand. They charged you for this? Like, you actually paid money for the clothes you’re wearing?” Tyler says disbelievingly.

Kris ignores them. “Jordy, come on.”

Jordan pouts for a minute but stands up. He hesitates and looks back at the others and Kris sighs impatiently. 

“Be strong, Staalsie!” Geno says and pushes him forward. Jordan groans and grabs his bag.

“I’m warning you right now, Tanger, if someone tries to give you money because they think you’re homeless, I’m burning everything you’re wearing when we get home.”

“It’s chic.”

“There is a fine line between that and terrible, apparently.”

“The line is a dot to you!” Sid calls out and Brooks promptly throws a towel at him.

Kris ignores them, grabs Jordan’s hand and pulls him out of the room. “I promise when we get home, I’ll take this off. In fact,” he lowers his voice and, leaning forward, kisses Jordan’s neck, “I’ll take it all off.”

Jordan stares at him, hard. “So dinner to go?”

“Dinner to go,” Kris agrees.

~~~~~

“Take it off,” Jordan says as soon as the door closes behind him.

“We just walked in! Jesus, give a man a moment.” Kris huffs as he puts a bag of food down on the counter. “And no ruining of any of my clothes because no one gave me money. Except the cashier but that was change so it doesn’t count!”

Jordan rolls his eyes as he shrugs his jacket off and throws it over a chair. “Clothes. Off. Now.”

“Dinner.”

“Now, Tanger. You don’t get to play coy now after the way you were in the car.” Jordan starts tugging off Kris’ jacket and grimaces at the ugly cardigan underneath.

“Coy?

“It’s a word.”

“I thought it was Jared who got the Word of the Day toilet paper.” Jordan, not really having an answer, kisses him instead. “Hi.”

Jordan starts kissing his way down Kris’ neck. “Fine. No burning of clothes. Can we throw out what you’re wearing now? I'd say donate but it would be mean to give it away, even for free.”

Kris moans appreciatively, one hand in Jordan’s hair, the other cupping his ass. “What do you have against cardigans and button down shirts?”

“In general, nothing. The ones you are wearing, in particular, are an atrocity to the eye. Off!”

“Is there a Grammar of the Day toilet paper?”

“Kristopher!”

“Jordan!” He grins up at his boyfriend who groans and drops his head on Kris’ shoulder. Kris kisses him lightly on the mouth. “Do you want me to strip for you?”

Jordan doesn’t bother answering, instead grabs Kris’ hand and hauls him up the stairs. 

The cardigan is never seen again.


End file.
